Retour à la ligne
by Chookette
Summary: (Modern AU) Quand Laurence rencontre sa nouvelle secrétaire, il tombe sous le charme. Elle est tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu. Et c'est bien ça le problème. Swalène
1. Faux Départ

_Bonsoir !_  
 _Yes I'm back, again, c'est de votre faute les Bubulles, a force de lire toutes vos supers fanfics, vous me donner envie d'en écrire._  
 _Basically, c'est un peu une réécriture moderne et à l'eau de rose de l'évolution du Swalène dans la série. (Une fanfic quoi). J'espère que ça vous plaira._  
 _Bisous les Bubulles_

* * *

« - Alice, on sort, ce soir ? »

Marlène ajusta son téléphone contre son épaule tout en continuant à pianoter sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Elle entendit son amie rire à l'autre bout du fil.

« - Toi, tu vas encore m'accabler avec tes peines de coeur. C'est quoi encore cette fois ? »

Marlène mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure en repensant à son rendez-vous de la veille.

Long avait eu l'air vraiment sympathique lorsqu'elle lui parlait par message. Mais dès qu'elle l'avait vu entrer dans le restaurant, elle avait déchanté et avait finit par comprendre qu'il était avant tout un sacré menteur.

Bien sur, elle ne pouvait pas raconter sa mésaventure à Alice au téléphone.  
Cela ne lui vaudrait qu'un « je te l'avais dis » et une promesse de consolation qui ne viendrait pas. Alors autant la raconter autour d'un verre. Au moins, l'alcool pourrait être d'un plus grand réconfort.

Alice ne comprenait pas la manie de Marlène à chercher coûte que coûte quelqu'un, alors comment pouvait-elle comprendre que sa meilleure amie se soit inscrite sur un site de rencontre ?

Mais Alice était encore jeune, et elle ne ressentait pas son besoin incompressible de trouver l'amour. Elle ne pouvait comprendre.

« - Rien de très divertissant j'en ai peur. Alors ?

\- Je te retrouve à 19h ? Au même endroit que d'habitude ? »

Marlène confirma, heureuse de savoir qu'elle terminerait sa journée morose avec sa meilleure amie.

Après avoir mis 5 minutes à décider qui le ferait en premier, elle raccrocha et retourna à son travail. Tout devait être prêt pour l'arrivée du nouveau commissaire de police demain matin.  
Tricard, le commissaire divisionnaire lui avait annoncé quelques jours auparavant.

Pour Marlène, c'était une excellente nouvelle. Elle allait enfin pouvoir quitter le bureau d'accueil pour travailler sur de vraies enquêtes, avec un vrai commissaire et de vrais moyens. Cependant, elle avait quelques appréhensions sur la nouvelle recrue de Tricard. Sera-t-il aussi sympathique que ses collègues ?

L'horloge du bureau encore vide du nouveau commissaire sonna 18h lorsque Marlène rangea ses affaires et quitta le commissariat.

Croisant Tricard dans les couloirs, celui-ci lui rappela de ne pas être en retard pour sa rencontre avec le nouveau. Marlène apprit ainsi qu'il s'appelait Laurence. Ou était-ce « elle » ? Après tout « Laurence » est un prénom de fille. A moins que Tricard ne l'ait appelé par son nom de famille ?  
Toujours Marlène avait insisté pour appeler ses collègues du bureau d'accueil par leur prénom. Cela facilitait le contact et la bonne ambiance entre tout le monde. Seul Tricard faisait exception, car, disons-le, il restait le chef du commissariat.  
Elle espéra très fort qu'elle et Laurence pourraient garder cette même habitude.

Marlène rentra chez elle à pied, se changea et retrouva Alice a quelques pâtés de maison de son appartement.

« - Bah dis-donc, t'as sorti le grand jeu ?! »

Immunisée contre l'ironie de son amie, qui s'étonnait clairement de la voir en jean et baskets, elle qui passait la plupart de son temps en robe, Marlène leur trouva une table dans le coin du bar. Une fois que leur premières boissons furent commandées, Alice pressa Marlène de lui raconter son rendez-vous de la veille.

Il fallait dire qu'elle avait l'habitude d'entendre les mésaventures de sa meilleure amie avec les hommes. Marlène prenait les choses trop à coeur, et beaucoup d'hommes, même de leur âge, ne cherchaient qu'une chose quand ils voyaient apparaitre Marlène sur un site de rencontre.

Elle avait essayé de la convaincre qu'elle aussi, pouvait ne pas se prendre la tête avec une vraie relation et s'octroyer quelques plaisirs de temps en temps.  
Mais pour Marlène, toute relation sexuelle ne pouvait donner lieu qu'a une véritable relation amoureuse. Jamais n'avait-elle voulu coucher avec quelqu'un dont elle n'avait pas de vrais sentiments.  
Et si Alice comprenait et respectait ses convictions, elle savait aussi que celles-ci étaient malheureusement effacées par son physique plus qu'attrayant.

Elle même avait déjà essayé de l'attirer dans son lit, mais Marlène, pauvre et innocente Marlène, n'eut jamais compris.

Alors Alice se contentait d'écouter longuement les histoires que lui racontait sa meilleure amie, l'interrompant parfois d'un ou deux commentaires. Au fur et à mesure que l'histoire se défilait, leur nombre de verre de bière bu augmenta et le bar se remplit peu à peu.

* * *

Il était 22h30 quand il entra. Elles le remarquèrent toutes les deux s'avancer vers le bar et commander un bourbon.

Il était plus vieux qu'elles. Cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il était grand, large d'épaules, les cheveux grisonnants.  
Mais surtout, il était seul.

« - Et lui, t'en penses quoi ? » Demanda Alice, sirotant la mousse de sa 4ème pression.

Marlène haussa les épaules, le regardant avec intensité comme pour le décrypter. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre par des mots, qu'Alice se dirigeait déjà vers lui.

« - Salut. » Lança t'elle, posant sa bière sur le comptoir.

\- Bonsoir Mademoiselle. » Répondit-il un petit sourire en coin.

« - Ouh, un gentleman. C'est rare. »

Il ricana silencieusement. Alice continua.

« - Ma copine et moi, on est assise à la table là bas. Mais ça manque un peu de testostérone. Vous voulez vous joindre à nous ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Qu'est ce que j'ai perdre ?

\- Woah. Vous êtes toujours aussi…

\- Aussi ?

\- Rigide.

\- Je suppose que vous voulez dire bien élevé ?

\- Ouais, ouais, allez, prenez votre verre et suivez moi. »

Il suivit alors la jeune femme, et rejoignit son amie et son coeur rata un battement lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur elle.

Dire qu'elle était belle était un euphémisme. Sa plastique approchait de la perfection. Ses cheveux blonds, légèrement bouclés n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres de toucher ses épaules, son visage, vierge d'imperfection était maquillé avec goût.  
Pourtant, lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, quelque chose se bloqua. Il ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus, mais son regard ne lui inspira pas l'envie de continuer à l'observer.  
Elle ne le regardait pas méchamment, ni avec dédain, mais il y avait quelque chose.  
Quelque chose qui lui disait qu'elle ne voulait même pas qu'il se joigne à elles.

« - Bonsoir. » Dit-elle, sans grande conviction.

« - Mademoiselle. » Il lui tendit la main, elle la serra machinalement.

« - Marlène.

\- Et moi c'est Alice. Et votre nom, c'est ? »

Il répondit avec son sourire en coin :

« - Oh il vous faut plus qu'une invitation à votre table pour connaître mon nom, mesdemoiselles.

\- Génial. » Murmura Alice.

« - Est-ce qu'on peut savoir au moins ce que vous faites ici ce soir, Monsieur Mystère ?

\- Je viens d'emménager et j'ai eu une longue journée. »

Marlène ne semblait pas forcément très intéressée par la conversation qu'Alice commença avec cet étranger. Très vite, cette dernière tourna autour des choses à voir à Lille, et des différents restaurants a essayer.

Alice travaillait à la Voix Du Nord, elle connaissait la ville comme sa poche.  
Leur conversation allait alors de bon train, et Marlène se mit à croire que sa meilleure amie n'allait pas rentrer seule ce soir.

Se déconnectant alors complètement de leur échange, elle s'autorisa à le regarder de plus prêt.  
Il avait la mâchoire large, et le menton soigneusement rasé. Pas une seule mèche de ses cheveux ne venait contraster sa peau claire. Son regard, concentré sur Alice, était celui de tout les beaux hommes ténébreux qu'elle avait déjà rencontré auparavant.  
Il était plein de mystère.  
Il était plein de promesses.  
Il était un peu comme Bertie.

Cette pensée lui serra le coeur, et elle détourna son regard sur sa bière, chassant ses pensées négatives qui revenait à chaque qu'elle pensait à lui.

« - Mademoiselle.

\- Huh ? »

Elle releva les yeux aux bouts de quelques minutes, et nota de suite l'absence d'Alice.  
Lui, en revanche, était toujours assis, son verre de bourbon presque vide à la main.

« - Votre amie est partie parler à quelqu'un à une autre table, et je n'aimerais pas vous déranger d'avantage.

Marlène tourna la tête pour voir Alice rigoler avec une jeune femme, à l'autre bout de la pièce.  
Lui, se leva, le regard fuyant, presque gêné.

« - En tout cas, j'ai été heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance. »

Ce fut au tour de Marlène de ricaner doucement.

« - Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. Je vous ai mis mal à l'aise.

\- Est-ce incompatible avec ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Laissez tomber, je ne suis pas intéressée.

\- Je n'ai jamais dis que je l'étais.

\- Super.

\- Parfait.

\- Bonne soirée alors.

\- Bonne soirée à vous, Marlène. Saluez la fouine de ma part. »

Sur ce il partit.

Marlène en conclut deux choses.  
Il connaissait déjà le surnom d'Alice, elle n'avait aucune chance.  
Elle n'était pas sûre que ne lui en donner aucune avait été une bonne idée.

« - Il est parti le poulet ? » Demanda Alice, un nouveau verre de bière à la main.  
« - Le poulet ?  
\- Celui qui était avec nous, c'est un flic. T'as absolument rien écouté à ce qu'il disait toi ? »

Marlène haussa les épaules. Alice, ses sourcils.

« - Bah, t'inquiètes, il était beaucoup trop froid pour toi, ma poule.  
\- Je pense que je vais rentrer, moi aussi.  
\- Okay, j'ai vu Francine, alors je pense que je vais rester avec elle. Je te raccompagne ?  
\- Non merci, Alice. Va t'amuser.

Alice se pencha vers sa meilleure amie, et embrassa sa joue chaleureusement.  
Cette soirée aurait pu être meilleure si « Le Poulet » n'avait été venu jeter un froid.  
Demain est un autre jour, pensa Marlène, en rentrant chez elle.  
Un autre jour, qui cette fois, ne saura pas gâché par un homme.


	2. Quand c'est pas l'heure

_Bonsoir !_  
 _Voici le chapitre 2 ! Merci pour les reviews, je vous plein de bisous._  
 _Espérons juste que leur deuxième rencontre se passe mieux que la première ;)_

* * *

Laurence n'avait jamais été aussi en retard.

Il s'était douté que la journée n'allait pas être joyeuse quand tour à tour il se coupa en se rasant, se brula la langue en buvant son café, et par dessus tout, quand sa Facellia décida de ne pas démarrer.

Il avait toujours eu un faible pour les voitures de collection et la fortune familiale lui avait toujours permis de se faire ce genre de petit plaisir. Mais qui disait voiture ancienne, disait voiture capricieuse.

Malheureusement pour lui, c'était aujourd'hui, sur tout les autres jours de sa vie, qu'elle avait décidé de le laisser tomber.  
A contre coeur, il laissa alors son auto, se promettant d'appeler un mécanicien en rentrant, et marchant jusqu'a l'arrêt de bus le plus proche.  
En retard pour son premier jour de travail, quelle meilleure façon d'entrer en matière ?

Se trouvant une place au fond du bus, il s'amusa à dévisager les autres passagers.  
Ils n'avaient rien de la grâce parisienne qu'il avait l'habitude de fréquenter. Tout ces gens dégoulinaient de simplicité, comme si ils étaient tous atteint d'un même virus de morosité. Rien n'attirait l'oeil du nouveau commissaire, tout n'était pour lui qu'ennui.

Il le reconnaissait, cette mutation était la punition parfaite. Il congratula mentalement son ancien supérieur pour la seule idée intelligente qu'il n'ait jamais eu.  
Et comme pour toute personne en retard, le trajet semblait durer une éternité.

* * *

Au commissariat, tout le monde l'attendait.

Marlène avait eu la surprise de voir Tricard au pied de guerre, planté comme un piquet devant la porte du bureau qu'elle partagerait avec le nouveau commissaire.  
Après l'avoir salué et écouté ses dernières recommandations, elle posa ses affaires en vitesse dans la pièce puis revint tenir compagnie au commissaire divisionnaire.

« - Vous l'avez déjà rencontré ? » Demanda Marlène, pour couper le silence pesant qui régnait dans le couloir.

« - Laurence ? Non. Mais j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de lui. » Tricard soupira avant de reprendre. « Apparemment, il est très tête brulée. Ne lâche jamais rien, peut importe les règles. Mais un excellent flic. »

Les lèvres de Marlène s'étirèrent, et elle donna son plus beau sourire de compassion à son supérieur.

Le commissaire divisionnaire Tricard était un homme calme, réfléchi et détestait devoir entrer en conflit avec ses collègues. Elle ne pouvait que comprendre qu'il soit anxieux à l'idée de recevoir un élément aussi paradoxal que le nouveau commissaire.  
Jetant un regard à sa montre, Marlène remarqua qu'il était 8 heures passées.

Le commissaire était en retard pour son premier jour.

Du coin de l'oeil, elle vit les sourcils de Tricard se froncer. A peine arrivé, et le nouveau aurait déjà des ennuis.

* * *

8h30.  
Tricard avait décidé de retourner à son bureau, dépité.

Martin, un jeune inspecteur que Marlène suspectait d'avoir un faible pour elle, lui avait apporté une chaise.  
Elle avait finit par s'asseoir devant son bureau, et commença à feuilleter un magasine.

Marlène, trop prise par l'article mode ne remarqua certainement pas le silence étendu à l'ensemble du commissariat, ni le bruit de pas qui s'avançait vers elle.

« - Excusez-moi, mais je crois que c'est mon bureau. »

Son coeur rata un battement et elle ferma précipitamment sa lecture.

« - Oh pardon, je ne savais pas que vous êt… » Commença t'elle avant de relever la tête et de voir qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

Son coeur se stoppa une nouvelle fois.

« - Vous » Souffla simplement le concerné, reconnaissait immédiatement Marlène.

Cette dernière n'en revenait pas.

Le poulet du bar. Le nouveau commissaire était le poulet du bar.

Comment n'avait-elle pas pu deviner plus tôt ?  
Il venait de déménager et était flic. Ca ne pouvait être que lui.

L'enthousiasme que Marlène avait ressenti en attendant son arrivée se dissipa en une seconde, laissant place à lourd poids sur son coeur. Marlène ne comprenait pas comment la malchance faisait-elle pour la suivre à chaque seconde de sa vie.

« - Vous êtes le nouveau commissaire ?! » finit-elle par s'écrier, visiblement outrée.

Pour toute réponse, il tendit sa main et annonça :

« - Commissaire Laurence ».

Marlène fixa un instant sa main. La scène d'hier se rejoua dans sa tête et elle se souvint de ne pas avoir été particulièrement agréable la première fois.  
Peut-être…

Peut-être était-ce le destin lui soufflant de donner au commissaire une deuxième chance ?

Elle serra sa main, beaucoup plus chaleureusement que la première fois.

« - Marlène. »

Il ricana.

« - Je le savais déjà. Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

\- Je suis votre secrétaire. »

Laurence ricana à nouveau. Marlène soupira bruyamment.

« - Dites-moi Marlène » Reprit-il. « Vous êtes attachée à cette chaise ou vous allez enfin me laisser entrer dans mon bureau ? »

Poussant la chaise, plus loin dans le couloir, elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce qu'elle allait désormais partagé avec lui, et l'invita à entrer.

Le bureau du commissaire avait été particulièrement bien rénové et la plupart des fournitures étaient neuves.  
Laurence remarqua la présence d'un bocal sur les étagères qui séparait son espace de celui de Marlène. Il y avait également quelques cactus dans le coin de la pièce et plusieurs dossiers déjà posé sur son bureau.

Le nouveau commissaire s'approcha du bocal, suivit de peu par sa nouvelle secrétaire.  
A l'intérieur, un petit poisson rouge nageait, allant se cacher derrière les décorations d'aquarium quand l'intrus avançait son visage trop près.

« - Il s'appelle Bubulle. » Expliqua Marlène. « C'est le poisson rouge de votre prédécesseur. Il m'a demandé de m'en occuper. »

Laurence resta silencieux en continuant à faire le tour de son nouveau lieu de travail.

Ils furent interrompue lorsque Tricard entra.

« - Ah ! Commissaire Laurence ! Je commençait à croire que vous nous aviez fait faux bond ! »

Le commissaire divisionnaire s'avança et serra vigoureusement la main de Swan.

« - Et vous êtes ? » Demanda t'il, impassible.

Les yeux de Tricard s'assombrirent.

« - Ernest Tricard. Commissaire divisionnaire. Autrement dit, celui à qui vous aurez à faire si vous ne respectez pas vos horaires, commissaire.

\- Je comprends. Je suis ici pour apprendre la discipline, après tout. Mais il s'avère que ma voiture est tombée en panne ce matin. Et que je n'ai pas encore votre numéro pour vous prévenir, Monsieur le divisionnaire. »

On pouvait presque s'imaginer Tricard bouillir. L'impertinence du nouveau commissaire semblait le mettre hors de lui, et cela ne faisait que quelques minutes que les deux hommes se connaissaient.

« - Marlène s'occupera de vous donner les numéros importants. Vous avez déjà des dossiers, alors je vous laisse travailler.

\- Très bien, merci, Monsieur le divisionnaire. »

Tricard tourna les talons, visiblement énervé de sa première conversation avec Laurence.  
Ayant vu la cafetière à moitié rempli du coin de l'oeil, il demanda à Marlène de lui servir un café pendant qu'il s'installait à son bureau.

Alors que Marlène lui ramena la tasse remplie de café, il put l'observer.

Elle avait une démarche digne d'un mannequin, avec ses longues jambes et ses hanches se balançant à chaque pas.  
Il remarqua sa poitrine généreuse, mais leva vite son regard avant qu'elle ne le remarque.

A la lumière du jour, elle sembla beaucoup plus angélique que dans le bar d'hier.  
Ses cheveux blonds encadraient harmonieusement son visage à peau de porcelaine. Ses yeux bleus étaient brillamment mis en valeur par un maquillage marqué.  
Ses lèvres, elles, étaient tirées en un sourire fin, peut-être un peu forcé.

« - Commissaire. »

Il commençait à regretter de ne pas avoir insister d'avantage la veille, ou du moins, de ne pas avoir essayer de lui parler directement plutôt que d'avoir bavardé avec sa copine rousse.

« - Commissaire. »

Il aurait déjà pu imaginer une centaine de raison de plus d'être en retard si il avait été plus astucieux.

« - Commissaire. Le téléphone. »

Dommage.

« - Bon, tant pis. Bureau du commissaire Laurence, Marlène bonjour. »

Laurence sorti de sa rêverie. Marlène lui tendit alors le téléphone portable. « C'est pour vous. »  
 _En même temps, c'est votre portable qui a sonné, pas le mien_ , pensa t'elle.

« - Commissaire Laurence. Oui ? » Il attendit quelques secondes. « Très bien, j'arrive. »

Il tourna la tête vers Marlène, évitant de tomber une nouvelle fois dans l'observation intense.

« - Nous avons un meurtre ! Dites-moi Marlène, vous avez quelque chose contre le sang ?

\- Non, pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

\- Hé bien pour venir observer la scène de crime avec moi, bien sur ! »

Les yeux de la secrétaire s'illuminèrent.

Peut-être n'était-il pas si mal après tout ?


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous !  
Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

« - Commissaire, je vous en supplie, attendez-moi.

\- Allons, Marlène, une petite balade et vous êtes déjà K.O ?

\- Je suis en talons. »

Laurence avait déjà une petite vingtaine de mètres d'avance sur Marlène. Il avait oublié de lui préciser que suite à la panne de sa voiture, il préférait se rendre à pied sur la scène de crime.  
Cela faisait une bonne demi heure, qu'ils marchaient tout les deux, et il commençait à entendre Marlène s'essouffler derrière lui.

Fort heureusement pour elle, ils finirent par arriver dans une petite ruelle de Lille, où les attendaient une poignée d'officiers de police, accompagnés par un jeune homme accroupi devant le cadavre.  
Laurence salua d'abord les policiers, montrant sa carte de police et insistant pour qu'ils laissent passer Marlène avec lui, puis racla sa gorge pour attirer l'attention de l'inconnu.

« - Reculez, vous êtes sur un lieu de crime, monsieur. »

Ce dernier se releva et tendit sa main au commissaire.

« - Dr Glissant, médecin légiste. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Tim. » Il fit signe à la secrétaire derrière lui. « Salut Marlène.

\- Bonjour, Tim. »

Swan n'en revenait pas. Ce « Tim » n'avait absolument aucune allure. Affublé d'un pantalon jaune moutarde et d'une chemise à carreaux, il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de porter une cravate, et encore moins de porter des protections.

« - Vous examinez un cadavre sans porter de gants, vous ? » Fit-il remarquer, encore dubitatif.

« - Je vous attendais. » Répondit Glissant en enfilant une paire de gants et en en tendant une à Laurence. « Mais le constat est clair. C'est une mort par balle. »

Tim retourna le cadavre d'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Plusieurs impacts de balles étaient visibles sur son torse. Tim les pointa du doigt pour les notifier au commissaire, puis ajouta quelques détails comme l'heure probable de sa mort.  
Il appela ensuite ses assistants pour qu'ils récoltent des traces d'ADN, et Laurence s'éloigna de quelques pas du cadavre, pour observer la scène de crime, Marlène le suivant toujours.

« - Alors, que pensez-vous de Tim ? C'est notre meilleure légiste.

\- Grmpf. »

Laurence haussa les épaules et Marlène soupira, le laissant vaquer à ses occupations. Alors que le commissaire commença à questionner ceux qui avaient découvert le corps, sa secrétaire l'observa, admirant son élégance.

« - Hé ben, il a pas l'air commode. »

Marlène sursauta pour découvrir Tim juste derrière elle, une main posée sur son dos. Elle savait que Tim avait toujours été quelqu'un de tactile, mais le contact la surprenait toujours.

« - Tu parles du commissaire ? C'est vrai qu'il fait strict.

\- J'te parie combien que c'est encore un de ces psychorigides ?

\- Vu ma chance avec les hommes…

\- T'auras dû demander à devenir la secrétaire de Tricard, Marlène. T'aurais été pépère dans son bureau, au chaud.

\- Sous ses regards lubriques. » Marlène observa Tim une seconde. « Exactement comme tu es en train de me regarder, Tim. »

Le coupable leva les mains en l'air, souriant, plus qu'amusé que gêné.

« - Je n'y peux rien si t'es belle à regarder.

\- Allez, zou.

\- Tu sais je connais un bon rest…

\- Bonne journée Docteur Glissant. »

Tim s'éloigna, laissant une Marlène rougissante dans la ruelle. Passant devant Swan, il posa une main sur son épaule en guise d'au revoir, ce qui ne lui valu qu'un regard noir.  
Il allait bien s'amuser avec ces deux là, pensait le légiste en quittant la scène.

Marlène retourna ensuite aux côtés de son patron, notant les noms et coordonnés de chacun des témoins avec plus ou moins de justesse dans l'orthographe.

Quand le corps fut emmené, Laurence fit ramasser une poignée d'indices en plus dont quelques fibres textiles qui n'avaient pas échappé à son oeil de lynx.  
Sa secrétaire se contenta alors de lui passer les pochettes servant à recueillir les dits indices. Même si elle sentait son utilité limitée, elle resta contente de pouvoir s'impliquer directement dans l'enquête.

Elle espérait très fort que son père aurait pu être fier d'elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne revint à la surface que lorsqu'elle entendit une voix beaucoup trop familière s'écrier :

« - HE MAIS VOUS ÊTES LE MEC DU BAR. »

Alice, douce et calme Alice, arriva en trombe dans la ruelle, son appareil photo et calepin en main.

« - Mademoiselle. Le monde est bien petit. » Répondit Swan en regardant tour à tour Marlène et Alice avec insistance.

Cette dernière tendit sa main. Comme si tout le monde devait se présenter une deuxième fois. Swan se demanda si il finirait par retrouver toutes les personnes présente au bar la veille.

« - Alice Avril, reporter à la Voix du Nord. Il est déjà parti le mort ? Tant mieux, je déteste les cadavres. Alors Marlène, ton nouveau patron t'emmènes déjà sur les scènes de crime ? Il est où ? J'aurais des questions à lui poser. Et le poulet, il travaille ici aussi ? Quelle coïncidence. Vous pourriez me dire votre nom ? P'tête que vous aussi vous avez des infos à me donner ? Y'a des témoins ? Ca fait longtemps qu'on a pas eu de meurtres en plus. Tu te souviens des derniers Marlène ? »

\- Alice tais-toi.

\- Pardon. Alors le patron ? Ce fameux Laurence ? »

Laurence restait planté tel un piquet devant la journaliste bien trop bavarde, le visage sérieux.

« - Alice. » Commença Marlène, en montrant de la main le commissaire. « Je te présente le commissaire Laurence. Il est arrivé ce matin. Commissaire, Alice Avril, ma meilleure amie, mais je crois que vous avez déjà fait connaissance hier. »

Alice resta bouche bée. Laurence était le gars du bar avec qui elle avait parlé la veille. Le nouveau patron de Marlène était un mec qu'elle avait repoussé la veille. Pour une surprise !

« - Okay bah… Enchantée alors. »

Swan ne répondit pas.

« - Je sens qu'on va se marrer. » Alice se tourna une nouvelle fois vers sa meilleure amie. « Tim est déjà parti ? »

Marlène acquiesça, et Alice soupira.

« - Bon bah je suppose que j'aurais plus d'infos si je vais le voir directement. »

Les deux filles jetèrent un coup d'oeil au commissaire, les bras croisés, et l'air toujours aussi méfiant. La secrétaire haussa les épaules, l'air désolé

« - C'est fort probable. »

Alice rangea son appareil photo et son calepin dépitée. Elle qui voulait en profiter d'avoir sa meilleure amie comme secrétaire du nouveau commissaire. Vu la tronche que tirait Laurence en ce moment, leur cohabitation dans l'investigation était mal partie.

« - Bon… Je t'appelles plus tard, Marlène ? »

Cette dernière acquiesça, prête à répondre mais fut interrompue par Laurence.

« - En dehors des heures de bureau Mademoiselle Avril. J'aimerais vous rappeler que Marlène est avant tout ma secrétaire. »

Alice lui lança un regard narquois pour toute réponse, et tourna les talons, grommelant quelques insultes dans un patois qu'elle espérait que Swan ne comprenne pas.

« - Rassurez-moi Marlène. Vous ne connaissez pas tout le monde dans cette ville ? » Demanda ce dernier une fois la journaliste partie.

Marlène secoua la tête, un peu gênée par cette rencontre inattendue.

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à leur première rencontre et de regretter son ton froid.

« - Commissaire…

\- Oui ?

\- J'aimerais m'excuser pour hier. Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur, et vous vouliez juste parler. Désolée. »

Laurence sembla surpris par ces paroles. Il se demandait pourquoi Marlène s'excusait à ce moment précis.  
Certes il avait été décontenancé de savoir que la jolie jeune femme qu'il avait remarqué la veille était sa nouvelle secrétaire, mais il ne pensait pas que la froideur dont avait fait preuve la jeune femme était matière à s'excuser.

Après tout, Swan n'en avait que faire si une jolie fille ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Il savait pertinemment qu'il avait toutes les autres femmes à ces pieds. Il avait déjà semé la zizanie dans quelques ménages à Paris, alors si une seule femme ne l'aimait pas, il n'en ferait pas tout un drame.

Même si cette femme ressemblait à un ange.

Même si cette femme était littéralement en train de s'excuser.

« - Pas de problème, Marlène. Je ne vous intéresse pas, vous ne m'intéressez pas, c'est tout. »

Un silence malaisant s'installa et chacun chercha à fuir le regard de l'autre. Marlène ne put s'empêcher de sentir son coeur se serrer, et Swan regretta immédiatement ses mots.  
Commençant à sentir l'eau tourner au vinaigre, il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre et changea de conversation.

« - Oh il est presque midi. »

Il croisa enfin le regard de Marlène et fit son possible pour ne pas remarquer que ces yeux étaient brillants. Il continua :

« - Je vous emmène manger ? »

Marlène haussa les sourcils, interloquée.

« - Mais…je… Heu… J'ai déjà mon repas préparé dans le bureau.

\- Et vous voulez retourner à pied au bureau, là maintenant, tout de suite ? »

A ces mots, Marlène fit une grimace.

« - Alors venez » Ajouta t'il, « Je crois qu'un des restaurants que ma conseillé votre amie n'est pas loin. »

Marlène baissa les yeux et entoura la main que lui tendait Laurence avec la sienne.

Tout deux quittèrent la scène de crime, l'appétit intact mais le coeur indécis.


End file.
